


Mrs Davidson

by orphan_account



Category: American Horror Story
Genre: F/M, raulson - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-02
Updated: 2019-03-02
Packaged: 2019-11-07 20:19:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17967365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: A middle aged mom falls in love with her teen sons bestfriend(ddlg later on)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lemon_Bars](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lemon_Bars/gifts).



Jase Hayes and Will Davidson have been friends since kindergarten and stuck together for 17 years. The two families had gotten close in those few years, Wills mother Amanda had watched both boys grow up so she could tell when there was something going on.

The boys were in Wills room as usaul, Jase stayed over so much that when the boys were 11 he got his own bedroom and more than occasionally he would stay there since the passing of his father

Amanda had never been to a rehabilitation center but when things got bad she had no one else but a bottle.


	2. Chapter 2

The boys were upstairs laughing and watching movies til god knows how late but Amanda had gotten a weird feeling about her husband Matthew's whereabouts, different insecurities and situations filled her head leaving her almost in tears.

Jase or Will would occasionally come down for drinks but never paid much attention to her so she figured she'd have a drink of her own in peace and fell asleep on the couch with tear stained cheeks and bottle in hand.

"Mrs Davidson?" Jase whispered tapping her shoulder

"Huh!?" She croaked looking up at Jase confused half asleep.

"Move a little so I can put the blanket, I don't want you getting sick." He smiled turning her back carefully and yanked the blanket out from underneath her and laying it across her.

She tried hiding the bottle in the sleeve of her cardigan and smiled up at him, "thank you Jase." 

Jase took the bottle from her and placed it on the table, "I'll put Advil on the table for the morning." He chuckled putting one of the decorative pillows under her head, "He'll be home when you wake up." He sighed assuring her.

The only lights on in the downstairs of the hose was a small lamp on the small table next to Amanda's head.

Jase watched her sad expression as he got up to leave and changed his mind turning around and sitting on the coffee table, "what's bothering you?"

"Its nothing just stress I guess." She lied lolling her head back

"No its not..its Matthew right?" He awkwardly caressed her upper arm in comfort

"Yes...I have a feeling there's another woman." She sighed and shot him a worried look, "Please don't say anything to will he has so much school work I'd hate to influence him." She stressed

"I won't breath a word...and if Mr Davidson is being unfaithful its his loss!" He tucked a loose hair behind her ear and steered into her eyes admiring them for a little too long, "Night." He smiled turning the lamp off and trotted back upstairs tiredly


End file.
